


A Game

by Snappy_bot



Series: The Hounded Fox [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crush, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Neo is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snappy_bot/pseuds/Snappy_bot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been blind from the moment he came into this world; as a result, his remaining senses were superb. The stranger is petite, judging from how light the footsteps were. And… a fan of ice cream? Fox could smell the faint scent of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this during a long writer's funk. Not my best work, but I'm hoping if I write more I'll get back into the swing of things.
> 
> This story takes place during the Vytal Festival, before everything went to Hell. Likewise, Neo is in her twin-tailed gothic lolita disguise.

Fox was being followed, this he knew. It didn't take him long to figure it out; at first, he assumed the light-footed pursuer was headed to the fairgrounds. And yet, every corner he turned, the stranger followed. Left, right, up, down-always a couple feet behind.

His footsteps had an echo.

He'd been blind from the moment he came into this world; as a result, his remaining senses were superb. The stranger is petite, judging from how light the footsteps were. And… a fan of ice cream? Fox could smell the faint scent of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry.

Fox stopped in his tracks. This was quite enough. Fights outside the arena were against the rules, but contenders did so anyways. The need to fight and prove themselves was simply too much, he supposed.

The redhead turned, his blades unsheathing.

There was a footstep only inches from where he stood. His hair stood on end-he never even heard the figure move closer. In one quick jump he flew back a couple feet, blades before his defensively, ready for an attack.

But an attack never came. He felt sweat fall down his forehead. He couldn't tell if this was some sort of intimidation ploy.

After a few tense moments, Fox finally spoke.

"Do you want to fight?" he asked slowly. He never enjoyed the act of talking. Fox is a strong believer in 'actions speak louder than words'.

A few more seconds of silent. Then a strange sound. An odd pattern of breathing that sounds coarse, but light. And happy.

"You're laughing?" He relaxed his posture (for the first time in several minutes), but kept his blades out for extra measure.

A few more puffs of air, this time through the stranger's nose.

It finally ticked to Fox.

"You cannot speak?"

The silence confirmed his query. Sighing, Fox sheathed his weapon, finally determining that the stranger was no threat. He turned to walk away… and the stranger followed.

He paused… and moved to the right. And the stranger followed.

Left. The same.

He felt his eye twitch.

"Is… there something you need?"

Neo stared at him a few moments, blinking; her green gaze switching to her signature brown and pink.

She smiled, content to follow the same steps as the boy would. A silly game. She quite liked games, just as she quite liked this boy.


End file.
